Uma nova amazona
by Aline Lix
Summary: Uma nova versão de cavaleiros do zodiaco, onde os cavaleiros de bronze terão uma companheira diferente, que vai ensina-los o valor da amizade e que vai descobrir que está mais ligada a um dees doque imagina.
1. Chapter 1

Oi gente

_Oi gente! _

_Essa é a minha primeira fic, por isso este capitulo será mais para vocês conhecerem a minha personagem._

_Às vezes os personagens resolvem interromper a história para falar comigo, e como o meu apelido é grande eu coloco _DDA (Deusa Da Amizade).

_Espero que gostem._

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Capítulo 1**

**Nasce uma nova guerreira**

Há alguns anos na Rússia, nasceu uma menina linda que, misteriosamente, não chorou quando veio ao mundo.

**.Mãe** **sorrindo. **"Veja Lemix: ela não chorou." Disse para uma senhora lemuriana1.

**.Lemix.** "Parece que será uma guerreira."

**.Mãe preocupada. **"Mas não temos tempo, o pai dela deixou claro que mataria o bebê se fosse mulher. O que faremos?"

**.Lemix.** "Não se preocupe, eu posso criá-la no Brasil."

**.Mãe. **"É mesmo? Obrigada amiga. Eu detestaria ver minha filha morrer."

**.Lemix. **"Será melhor se ela não souber de você, ou passará a vida toda te procurando."

**.Mãe.** "É verdade. Não fale á ela sobre mim, pois ela será sua filha."

**.Lemix. **"Então lhe dê ao menos o nome."

**.Mãe.** "Se chamará Aline: de linhagem nobre, alegre e atraente."

Depois de se despedir da filha a mãe a entregou à Lemix, que tele transportou as duas para o Brasil e começou a criá-la.

Passados 3 anos elas fizeram uma viagem para Atenas/Grécia. Lá, elas foram ao Santuário, mas Aline viu algo estranho:

**.Aline. **"Mamãe tem um morto no chão."

**.Lemix muito espantada. **"Como assim Aline?"

É quando ela vê um rapaz de mais ou menos uns 14 anos, forte e com cabelos dourados aparentando estar morto. (**N/A: **Já sabem quem é este rapaz?).

Espero que tenham gostado. Bjs cósmicos.

1 _Que tem poderes telecinéticos (Mu, Kiki e Shion)._


	2. Chapter 2

Olá pessoal, aqui está o segundo capitulo

_Olá pessoal, aqui está o segundo capitulo. _

_Só quero avisar que mudei o meu apelido para Aline Lix._

_Espero as reviews._

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Capítulo 2**

**A herança.**

Sem pensar duas vezes, Lemix volta para o Brasil e cuida dos ferimentos graves do rapaz, que não estava morto, mas a beira da morte.

Depois de um bom tempo, como ele já estava fora de perigo, Lemix foi dormir e Aline ficou observando aquele rapaz estranho. De repente ele acordou, e, quando se viu naquele lugar estranho, ficou atordoado:

**.Rapaz. **"Quem me trouxe aqui? Onde estou?"

A menina gargalhava, estava achando tudo aquilo muito engraçado. O rapaz, já mais calmo e vendo que estava na presença de uma criança, sentou-se na cama e perguntou: **.Rapaz. **"Como se chama garotinha?"

**.Aline apoiando o rosto nas mãos. **"Aline. E você?"

**.Rapaz cheio de orgulho. **"Sou Aiolos, o cavaleiro de sagitário."

**.Aline. **"Cavaleiro de sagitário?"

**.Aiolos.** "Isso." _**Nota para a autora**_: "Não me diga que eu terei de explicar toda a historia dos cavaleiros para ela."

_**Aline Lix**_**: "**Vai sim."

_**Aiolos**_**:** "Droga!"

_**Aline Lix**_**: "**Posso continuar a história?"

_**Aiolos**_**:** "Desculpe."

Assim, Aiolos explicou tudo, desde a obrigação de proteger Atêna, até as armaduras.

**.Alguém. **"Então, você já melhorou?"

**.Aiolos.** "Quem é você?"

**.Aline. **"Mamãe."

**.Lemix. **"Filha, você sabe que o nosso hospede está ferido. Não o canse."

**.Aiolos.** "Ela não está me cansando, ao contrario, me fez esquecer que estou ferido."

**.Aline. **"Mamãe sabia que ele é um cavaleiro?"

**.Lemix, sem dar muita importância. **"Não querida. Bom, você deve estar com fome, venha sentar-se a mesa conosco."

**. Aiolos, sem jeito.** "Obrigada, mas não precisa se incomodar, eu já estou bem e não quero dar mais trabalho."

**.Lemix. **"Não vai dar trabalho. Fique até melhorar."

Então, ele pensou melhor e decidiu que ficaria lá, pois, se votasse ao santuário, tentariam mata-lo novamente. Depois que bolasse algo, voltaria para lá.

No entanto, seus planos foram frustrados. Aquela menina mexia muito com ele e, de certa forma, lembrava o seu irmão menor, Aiolia. Todas as noites ele contava uma aventura dos cavaleiros ou uma lenda grega e ela adorava.

Dois anos se passaram, Lemix adoeceu e, percebendo que estava a beira da morte, disse à sua filha o que ocorrera no dia do seu nascimento, mas não citou nomes e nem o lugar do fato.

**.Lemix. **"Aline, você deve seguir os seus sonhos. Aiolos, por favor, cuide da minha pequena guerreira."

Dizendo isto, deu todo o seu poder lemuriano a menina e faleceu com um sorriso.

Desculpem a demora, a escola ta tomando muito do meu tempo.

Volto a escrever quando puder.

Bjs cósmicos.


	3. Chapter 3

Oi povo

_Oi povo!_

_Tô de volta pra exercer minha função de ficwriter._

_Mais embaixo eu conto o que aconteceu._

_3° capitulo a caminho _:-D_._

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Capitulo 3**

**O sonho descoberto**

Aline ficou arrasada com a morte da mãe. Chorou muito, nem parecia àquela criança alegre e ativa que sempre fora.

Aiolos sofria também. Não agüentava ver a garota naquele estado, pois sabia como era a dor de perder os pais durante a infância. Ele só não esperava que ela dissesse:

**.Aline. **"Eu não queria que outras crianças passassem por isso, é muita injustiça. Será que o dinheiro compra tudo nesse mundo, inclusive a vida?"

**.Aiolos um pouco exaltado. **"Uma criança como você não pode se preocupar com essas coisas, Aline."

**.Aline enxugando as lagrimas e tentando sorrir. **"Não se preocupe Aiolos, eu não vou me revoltar. Mas quero lutar para que essa injustiça não continue. Eu quero me tornar amazona."

Aquelas palavras fizeram Aiolos chorar em uma mistura de orgulho, preocupação e lembranças. Sim, lembranças. Ele lembrou de quando tinha 7 anos e estava voltando para casa com seus pais e seu irmão, Aiolia, que ainda era um bebê. Quando o carro em que estavam chocou-se com outro que vinha na direção contraria da pista. Como seus pais estavam na frente e se jogaram em cima deles para salva-los, acabaram morrendo, deixando-os órfãos e sozinhos.

Ele pegou o irmão e foi para o santuário que os seus pais disseram existir, pois achou que conseguiria ajuda por lá. Shion, o atual mestre, precisava de cavaleiros e resolveu acolher os meninos.

_**.Shion lendo a fic.**__ "Dedo duro."_

_**.Aline. **__"Aproveitador."_

_**.Shion.**__ "Foi só uma troca: ele e o irmão precisavam de abrigo e eu precisava de cavaleiros."_

_**.Aiolos perdendo a paciência. **__"VOCÊS QUEREM PARAR COM ISSO? TEM GENTE QUERENDO LER ESSA P DE FIC!"_

_**.Aline e Shion. **__"O.O"_

_**.Aline.**_ "Ok gente, desculpem-me ToT."

Er, bem, continuando: Depois de ouvir tantas estórias sobre cavaleiros que lutavam pela justiça, Aiolos quis se tornar um cavaleiro para que outras famílias não tivessem o destino da sua.

Se dispersou um pouco das suas lembranças para prestar atenção na realidade.

**.Aiolos. **"Mas Aline, esse sonho exige um treinamento muito pesado."

**.Aline. **"O senhor disse bem: esse é o meu sonho. Todos os guerreiros lutam por seus sonhos não é? Pois eu também lutarei pelo meu."

**.Aiolos chorando de orgulho. **"Está bem, então eu vou treiná-la até você completar 8 anos. A partir daí vamos procurar um mestre que possa te oferecer uma armadura."

**.Aline abraçando Aiolos. **"Isso é uma pena, pois ninguém pode me treinar melhor que o meu pai."

**.Aiolos sem jeito. **"Co - como me chamou Aline?"

**.Aline. **"De pai. Não posso?"

**.Aiolos chorando. **"Só se eu puder te chamar de filha."

E os dois se abraçaram. Aquele não era só o fim de uma vida, era o começo de uma jornada.

Ai gente, eu tô quase chorando aqui ToT. Esse capitulo foi tão emocionante. Mas nem pensem em parar de ler a fic, por que o melhor está por vir.

Desculpem a demora, é que eu já tava com tudo pronto quando, tam-tam-tam-tam, **ESSA DROGA DE COMPUTADOR PEGA VIRUS E EU TENHO QUE ESCREVER TUDO DE NOVO!**

Aham, bom, até a próxima!

Beijos cósmicos.


	4. Chapter 4

Fala galera

_Fala galera!_

_Aqui estou com o quarto cap._

_Se tiverem reclamações ou elogios me enviem nas reviws._

_Até lá em baixo._

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Capitulo 4.**

**O início da jornada.**

Passaram-se quase 5 anos e Aiolos estava orgulhoso da sua filha que, mesmo sendo mulher, agüentava o treinamento que era o mesmo que ele dava ao irmão. Sim, durante todo esse tempo ele nunca esqueceu seu irmãozinho Aiolia.

--

_**.Aiolia. **__"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Meu maninho nunca me esqueceu. BUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_**.Aiolos. **__"XP 'gota' Aham, Aiolia, por favor, se toca."_

_**.Aiolia. **__"Mano, eu te amo ToT"_

_**.Aline. **__"Aiolos, que controlar o seu irmão? Ele está me atrapalhando _._"_

_**.Aiolos batendo nas costas do irmão. **__"É o que eu tô tentando fazer."_

_**.Aline. **__"Af, ninguém merece ToT ."_

--

Continuando, ela treinou muito, mas Aiolos sabia que tinha muito afeto por ela e isso o impedia de dar um treinamento duro para Aline. Ele ficava triste, pois via a força, a coragem e a habilidade que a garota tinha e ainda não sabia controlar.

Naquela época, corria o boato de que, no Japão, o milionário Mitsumassa Kido estava recrutando meninos para tornarem-se cavaleiros de bronze. Ouvindo isso, Aiolos teve uma idéia.

Foi até a sua filha que **estava** olhando as estrelas.

**.Aiolos. **"Aline, você ouviu os boatos sobre os garotos que estão sendo recrutados para serem cavaleiros no Japão?"

**.Aline sem tirar os olhos das estrelas. **"Sim. E já esperava que o senhor viesse falar comigo, papai."

**.Aiolos meio triste. **"Pois é, acho que vamos ao Japão."

**.Aline chorando.** "O senhor sabe que só estou fazendo isso pelo meu sonho, pois, se dependesse de mim, eu não teria outro mestre."

Aiolos ficou calado, não sabia o que dizer, só abraçou a filha. Um tempo depois, Aline já ia dormir, quando seu pai chegou para ela com uma mulher alada bem pequenina sobre sua mão.

**.Aiolos.** "Aline, esta é a deusa Niké."

**.Aline maravilhada. **"A deusa da vitória, que está na mão direita de Atena?"

**.Aiolos.** "Ela mesma, e está muito fraca, precisa se recuperar no corpo de uma mulher que tenha nascido sob o mesmo mapa astral que ela..."

**.Niké interrompendo Aiolos. **"No caso, você."

**.Aline sem entender.** "Como assim? Por que você está tão fraca, Niké?"

**.Aiolos. **"Acontece que o santuário foi dominado por uma força maligna..."

**.Niké. **"E esse mal se chama Saga."

--

**.Saga mal.** "Vocês ainda não viram nada. HIHIHIHEHEHEHAHAHA!"

--

**.Aiolos.** "... Er, bem, ele sabia que, matando o mestre Shion e Atêna, a outra pessoa que poderia arruinar os seus planos era a Niké."

**.Niké. "**E me envenenou. Não morri por pouco."

**.Aline. **"Ah sim. Agora eu entendo."

**.Niké. **"Aline, nós temos o mesmo mapa astral e você é uma aspirante a amazona, se treinar comigo dentro de você, vai adquirir um cosmo fantástico e eu terei mais poder quando renascer. Nós duas vamos ganhar com isso."

**.Aline.** "Então está bem."

**.Niké. **"Obrigada. Não esperava que uma criança fosse compreender isso."

**.Aline.** "Eu não sou uma criança comum."

**.Niké sorrindo.** "Não é mesmo. Preparada?"

**.Aline. **"Sim."

Então Niké incorporou na garota, que sabia que acabara de ganhar outra responsabilidade.

**.Aiolos. **"Vamos colocar o nosso plano em prática."

Uma semana depois, eles estavam nos arredores da mansão Kido.

**.Aiolos. **"Parece que aqui só tem meninos."

**.Aline.** "Sim, a única garota é a neta de Mitsumassa."

**.Aiolos. **"Acho que você vai precisar ser um menino por enquanto."

Assim, Aline escondeu o cabelo e o sinal lemuriano sob um boné, colocou uma camisa folgada (para disfarçar o busto, que estava nascendo) e uma bermuda.

**.Aiolos.** "Aline, não diga á ninguém que você é a deusa Niké nem que você me conheceu, certo?"

**.Aline.** "Ok. Esconderei tudo o que eu puder."

--

_Por hoje é só pessoal._

_Se tiverem reclamações, sugestões ou elogios me enviem nas reviws ou para o meu e-mail: __._

_Até o quinto cap._

_Beijos cósmicos :-._


	5. Cap 5

Fala galera

_Cheguei!_

_Estou aumentando os capítulos na medida do possível._

_Valeu pelas dicas, pessoal!_

_Venha a nós 5º capitulo!!_

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Capitulo 5.**

**A despedida.**

Depois de combinarem tudo, nossa pequena amazona e seu pai colocaram o plano em prática.

Aline, vestida e se comportando como um menino (sem ofensas aos homens) pulou o muro (no bom sentido) da mansão Kido e começou a andar até um segurança que estava perto dali.

**.Aline. **"Pelo visto, o senhor pegou aquele idiota que estava aqui."

O segurança tirou os óculos e revelou ser Aiolos.

**.Aiolos. **"Como me reconheceu?"

**.Aline.** "É que seguranças não usam cordões amarrados na cabeça."

**.Aiolos levando a mão à cabeça. **"É o costume. E aí, pronta?"

**.Aline respirando fundo. **"Sim."

**.Aiolos. **"Então vamos."

**.Aline. **"Papai..."

**.Aiolos. **"Diga."

**.Aline. **"Eu voltarei a vê-lo, ou isso é um adeus?"

**.Aiolos. **"Escute Aline. Enquanto nós lutarmos por um mesmo ideal, que é a paz na Terra, nunca haverá adeus."

**.Aline. **"Então, até um dia!"

**.Aiolos sorrindo. **"Vamos."

Assim Aiolos recolocou os óculos e foi até Mitsumassa Kido puxando Aline pelo braço, tentando mostrar a todos que ali se encontrava "um menino" malcriado.

Chegando na sala do "chefão" fez uma reverencia e pegou a mochila que estava nas costas de Aline.

**.Aiolos. **"Senhor Kido, eu peguei este moleque tentando fugir com os seus dados pessoais."

**.Mitsumassa. **"É mesmo? E como ele enganou os seguranças?"

**.Aline engrossando a voz.** "Eu fiz um barulho do lado de fora e aqueles panacas foram ver o que era, enquanto eu pegava tudo o que vocês sabem de mim. Sabe, você deveria escolher seguranças mais competentes."

**.Mitsumassa sorrindo. **"E onde estão os dados dele?"

**.Aiolos procurando algo na mochila. **"Humm... Achei! Aqui estão senhor."

**.Mitsumassa lendo. **"Humm. Alan Magno, 10 anos, nasceu no Brasil, faz aniversário em 4 de junho, tem 21 kilos...Ok, está tudo aqui. Pode leva-lo para junto dos outros, senhor..."

**.Aiolos. **"Piole."(**N/A**: _"Não me perguntem de onde tirei este nome, pois nem eu sei."_)

**.Mitsumassa. **"Sr. Piole não conte o ocorrido a ninguém certo?"

**.Aiolos. **"Minha boca será um tumulo."

**.Mitsumassa virando para Aline. **"E você, trate de não se meter em encrencas de novo, sim?"

**.Aline.** "Verei o que posso fazer pelo senhor."

Aiolos e Aline saíram da sala e foram até os outros garotos, mas, antes disso, em um lugar onde não tinha ninguém, eles se despediram.

**.Aiolos. **"Bom, daqui para frente eu não posso mais te ajudar. Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso filha?"

**.Aline.** "Absoluta papai, não se preocupe. Eu me viro."

**.Aiolos. **"Aline, boa sorte e que Atena lhe dê forças."

**.Aline.** "Eu vou receber ajuda sim, mas de Deus, que vai me proteger até nós lutarmos juntos papai."

**.Aiolos sorrindo e quase chorando. **"Você é mesmo minha filha.Vou sentir saudades."

**.Aline abraçando Aiolos.** "Até um dia papai."

Aiolos não conseguia dizer mais nada, pois, naquele momento ele não era um cavaleiro, era apenas um pai com o coração apertado lutando para não impedir a filha de seguir o seu caminho.

Já era noite. Aline achou um quarto vazio e foi dormir.

**--**

No outro dia, estavam todos comentando sobre o garoto estranho que eles nunca tinham notado.

**.Seiya com a maior cara de pau. **"Vem cá, eu te conheço de algum lugar?"

**.Aline levantando uma sobrancelha. **"Ta me estranhando cara? Sou macho ouviu?"

--

_**.Seiya. **__"Ah, se eu tivesse gravado aquilo..."_

_**.Aline.**__ "Ia levar porrada. E cala essa boca inútil que a autora quer continuar."_

_--_

Obrigada, Aline. Continuando. Depois de uma risadaria geral...

**.Seiya muito vermelho.** "Não é isso..."

**.Aline. **"Não se explique, foi só brincadeira minha. Chamo-me Alan. E você?"

**.Seiya.** "Sou Seiya. Eu nunca te vi pelo orfanato."

**.Aline.** "É que eu entrei lá no mesmo dia em que trouxeram a gente para cá."

**.Seiya com a boca cheia.** "Azar o seu."

**.Aline do mesmo jeito.** "Por que azar? Não gosta da idéia de lutar pela justiça?"

**.Seiya triste.** "Não é bem por aí. Eu tive que abandonar a minha irmã mais velha, que é a única pessoa que eu tenho no mundo."

**.Aline dando um tapinha nas costas do Seiya.** "Então acaba de arranjar mais um companheiro de jornada."

Como podem ver infelizmente a Aline logo fez amizade com o nosso odiado Pegaso castrado.

--

_**.Seiya espantado.**__ "Como você sabe?"_

_**.Lix. **__"Teria outro motivo para a Saori sair chorando do motel?"_

_**.Seiya.**__ "Você fica me espionando?"_

_**.Lix. **__"Não, eu só procuro um jeito de te ridicularizar em público."_

_**.Seiya.**__ "Se é assim, menos mal."_

_**.Lix com uma gota. **__"Esse cara deveria ser o cavaleiro de anta."_

_**.Seiya.**__ "Por quê? Não entendi? Hei! Aonde você vai?"_

_--_

Para traz desta linha. Burrice pode ser contagiosa.

--

_Por hoje é só, pessoal._

_Eu estava morrendo de saudades de vocês!_

_Valeu pelas reviws e até a próxima!_

_Beijos cósmicos._


	6. Chapter 6

_Oi gente! _

_Essa é a minha primeira fic, por isso este capitulo será mais para vocês conhecerem a minha personagem._

_Às vezes os personagens resolvem interromper a história para falar comigo, e ai eu coloco _Lix.

_Espero que gostem._

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Capítulo 1**

**Nasce uma nova guerreira**

Há alguns anos na Rússia, nasceu uma menina linda que, misteriosamente, não chorou quando veio ao mundo.

**.Mãe** **sorrindo. **"Veja Lemix: ela não chorou." Disse para uma senhora lemuriana1.

**.Lemix.** "Parece que será uma guerreira."

**.Mãe preocupada. **"Mas não temos tempo, o pai dela deixou claro que mataria o bebê se fosse mulher. O que faremos?"

**.Lemix.** "Não se preocupe, eu posso criá-la no Brasil."

**.Mãe. **"É mesmo? Obrigada amiga. Eu detestaria ver minha filha morrer."

**.Lemix. **"Será melhor se ela não souber de você, ou passará a vida toda te procurando."

**.Mãe.** "É verdade. Não fale á ela sobre mim, pois ela será sua filha."

**.Lemix. **"Então lhe dê ao menos o nome."

**.Mãe.** "Se chamará Aline: de linhagem nobre, alegre e atraente."

Depois de se despedir da filha a mãe a entregou à Lemix, que tele transportou as duas para o Brasil e começou a criá-la.

Passados 3 anos elas fizeram uma viagem para Atenas/Grécia. Lá, elas foram ao Santuário, mas Aline viu algo estranho:

**.Aline. **"Mamãe tem um morto no chão."

**.Lemix muito espantada. **"Como assim Aline?"

É quando ela vê um rapaz de mais ou menos uns 14 anos, forte e com cabelos dourados aparentando estar morto. (**N/A: **Já sabem quem é este rapaz?).

Espero que tenham gostado. Bjs cósmicos.

1 _Que tem poderes telecinéticos (Mu, Kiki e Shion)._


End file.
